The use of GPS navigation systems in automobiles is becoming commonplace. Users are increasingly dependent on GPS devices to plan and direct their routes, real-time. Currently, traffic is stochastic, as people drive to and from locations in a completely unpredictable manner.
Currently, when a large number of drivers are traveling to the same destination, or in the same area, traffic jams occur with little coordinated planning to prevent them. Also, given the chaotic and currently unpredictable nature of society and driving, the quantity of cars driving from random destinations, taking random routes, and arriving at random locations makes optimizing the system very difficult. For example, when a popular event is planned (e.g., sporting event or concert), local authorities may dispatch officers to help direct traffic, or they may post signs warning of the traffic congestion. While these responses are proactive in nature, they often do not have a significant impact on traffic congestion, nor do they enable incentives for improved driving.